1. Field of the Invention
The present application provides a touch panel and output methods therefor. More particularly, the present application provides a touch panel with characteristics of a resistive touch panel configuration and a capacitive touch panel configuration and an output method therefor.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
As science and technology have progressed, computer-related products have continued developing. The input method for the computer-related products, especially for portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and the like, has evolved from traditional keypads to the commonly used touch panels. Consequently, a user can simply perform input and control operations through the touch panel of the device.
Typically, there are two types of touch technologies applied in touch panels: the resistive touch panel technology and the capacitive touch panel technology. FIG. 1A illustrates a schematic view of the operating principles of a resistive touch panel. The resistive touch panel operates primarily on the following principles: a pressing force is applied to an upper conductive substrate by a tool (e.g. a stylus), so that a close circuit is built between the two conductive substrates that are original vertically spaced from each other. A current is thus generated, and then a location where the touch panel is pressed is calculated according to the current. On the other hand, FIG. 1B illustrates a schematic view of the operating principles of a capacitive touch panel. The capacitive touch panel operates primarily on the following principles: an electrical field is applied to an upper conductive substrate, and once the finger of a user touches the upper conductive substrate, a variation in the electrical field of the upper conductive substrate will therefore occur and current will flow from the four corners of the upper conductive substrate after being grounded from the finger. Finally, according to the amount of the current flowing from the four corners, the location of the touch point on the panel can be calculated.
When using the resistive touch panel, sliding or gesture actions often make it impossible for the user's finger to continuously apply a pressure on the panel, causing a lack of continuous conduction between the upper and the lower conductive substrates.